


I Do

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019, Starker Week 2019, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: @starkerbingo ‘s prompt is running late.@starkerweek ‘s prompt is gold, red, and blue.Summary: Peter is running late and panicking.~~~~~~~~~~





	I Do

Peter whimpers, grabbing onto MJ’s arms. “I’m going to die! I’m going to die, how did I manage to do this-“

MJ shushes him. “You’re okay. You’re okay Pete. It isn’t that big of a deal-“

Peter sobs. “May is going to kill me! She told me, she said ‘Peter, make sure to get the suit at least a week in advance or-‘“

MJ covers his mouth with her hand. “I got this, Peter. I’m your best man for a reason.”

Ned huffs. “If I were your best man, you’d already be dressed…”

Peter sobs. “It isn’t my fault! You’re the one that challenged MJ to an arm wrestling match over who gets to be my best man!”

MJ snorts. “You think I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to walk down the isle with Pepper Potts? Hell no. Now you stay here, Ned keep him calm, I’ll go to Pep and tell her to stall.”

Ned stands, straightening his own suit. “Why don’t we get you in your hair and make up while we wait?” He asks.

Peter sniffles. “This is the most important day of my life and I’m ruining it!”

May pops her head in. “Peter? Oh, dear, why re you hyperventilating?”

Peter looks to her, sobbing again. “I’ve ruined everything! I’m running so far behind—I don’t have my suit, I’m not in hair and make up, I don’t know where Natasha is, and the wedding starts in-“ he checks his watch- “thirty minutes! Tony is going to kill me, Pepper is going to kill me—oh my god, I can’t-“

May coos and pulls him in for a hug. “It’s okay Peter. We got this. We can get you ready on time; and if not, it’s not like he can get married without you.”

Peter takes a shaky breath, nodding slowly. “Help, Aunt May.” He whispers.

May beams and sits Peter down, dabbing under his eyes to get the tears away without making his eyes all puffy.

By the time May is done with all his make up—foundation, highlighter, concealer, and mascara—and brushed his hair out so it’s its natural curly/wavy style, MJ is back with his suit.

Peter whimpers and checks the time. “Okay… we have… we’re three minutes late!” Peter panics.

MJ shushes him. “I told Pepper what was going on. She told the guests that the minister is stuck in traffic, so we’re pushing back seating by 15 minutes. They’ll be ready to start the music in ten minutes, we have enough time.”

Peter hugs her, letting out a shaky breath. “I wanna run away.” He whines.

Ned snickers and pulls Peter back. “No you don’t. You want to marry Tony Stark, and then you want to honeymoon on his private island off the Caribbean, and then you want to spend the rest of your life with him.”

MJ takes Peter’s robe off, after ushering May out. She smirks and hands him the panties she got just for today.

Peter blushes pink. “Do I have to wear that down the isle? Can’t I change into it when I change into my reception clothes?”

MJ shakes her head. “Trust me on this, Peter.”

Peter sighs and grabs them, waiting for them to turn around before pulling them up. “Honestly, a golden thong in my wedding clothes…”

MJ turns around and shushes him, helping him into his navy blue dress pants. “I still can’t believe you got your suit to look just like your spider suit.” She says, shaking her head.

Peter smiles and buttons up his deep red shirt, pulling on the jacket. His handkerchief is the same color, and the second his suit is officially all in place, he finally feels okay again. “I-I’m ready now…”

“Good.” MJ says. “I’m going to get in my place. Come on Ned.”

Ned follows her out, taking a deep breath. He has to walk down the isle with Colonel Rhodes. Who is from the military. And scary.

Peter takes a deep breath, taking May’s arm. “Tony is at the end of the isle.” He whispers.

May only smiles. “Not technically yet darling. Once the music starts he’ll walk down with Natasha and-“

Peter’s eyes widen “Natasha! I don’t know where she is, she wasn’t answering my texts-“

“I’m here, I’m sorry I’m so late. Nathaniel didn’t want to tell me where he hid the rings.” Natasha walks in, carrying Nate on her hip. “As the ring bearer, he’s taking his duties of keeping the rings safe very seriously.”

Peter relaxes, huffing out a breath. “Oh, thank God.” He whispers.

Natasha smiles. “I’m going to get him in place, and then go to Tony. Don’t look so nervous.”

Peter let’s out a strained laugh. “I’ll be less nervous when this is done with.”

Nat laughs and moves away, and just in time. The second she’s out of sight, the music picks up.

Peter watches nervously as each couple disappears down the isle, starting with Pepper and MJ, and ending with Morgan, Pepper and Rhodey’s daughter, and Nathaniel walking down. Nathaniel with the rings and Morgan with the flower petals.

Then the wedding march starts, and Peter takes a deep breath. He walks in step with May around the corner, watching his feet. He looks up finally, and the world disappears.

He can’t feel May on his arm. He can’t hear the music. He can’t see the people standing to watch him walk. He can’t see his friends at the alter, or the priest. It’s just- it’s only Tony.

Tony in his _fucking golden_ suit, with matching red shirt and handkerchief as Peter. Peter feels his breath catch because of fucking course Tony’s suit would be this flashy and obnoxious and ugly and fucking perfect.

Peter starts walking a bit faster, smile splitting across his face. The world slowly comes back to him, starting with the music. Then he sees Pepper teary eyed behind Tony, sees MJ making funny faces at Peter. He feels May trying to slow him down to the march again.

But he makes it. He makes it, and May takes his arm and offers it to Tony, who takes it and walks the last steps up to the minister.

Peter feels himself start to cry, and tries to blink them away. God, he’s never been this happy before.

Most of the ceremony is a complete blur for Peter. He hears the minister talking, he sees people wiping away tears. But he can’t concentrate on anything but the perfect man in front of him. And then-

“Peter…” Tony starts. “I’ve never really been someone who could do relationships before I met you.” Several people laugh and Peter giggles, smile impossibly wider. “I thought I would never love anyone, let alone settle down. But here I am, today, at our wedding.” Tony smiles, and his eyes are a little misty. “And I promise you, Peter, I swear to god, that I will spend the rest of my life loving you. No matter what life throws at us. I will love you, I will make you happy, I will hold you and have you; I will make you feel like the only person on this planet that matters.” There’s such strong emotion inside of Tony, that Peter actually lets his own tears fall.

And Peter laughs when Tony clears his throat and says ‘okay, all that cheesiness aside..’ and then he takes a deep breath and takes Tony’s hands in his own.

“Tony…” he clears his throat after his voice breaks. “Tony, when I first started crushing on you, I was really crushing on Ironman. The suit of armor that went around and saved the day and blew things up in a really cool way on TV.” MJ snorts from behind him but he ignores it. “And then I met you and I- I realized that Ironman has nothing on you.” Tony’s breath catches. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I’ve met Bruce and Thor-“ chuckles from the isles, mumbling from Thor- “you have the biggest heart out of anyone that’s ever lived. You are the most selfless asshole, the smartest dumbass, and the best hero to ever serve this universe.” He watches as a tear falls down Tony’s face. “Ironman is cool and all, but the man underneath is perfect. You gave me the world, Tony, you gave everyone the world. And I can’t-“ he chokes on his words. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you as completely and thoroughly as you have loved the good of us all. I promise you, I promise, that I will love you and hold you and keep you up until the day I die. I promise to protect you, like you’ve protected the universe. I promise to hold you when you feel down, when you think you aren’t good enough. I promise to stay by your side through it all. I promise to try and be a man worthy of marrying the universe’s best defender, best person.”

The minister clears his throat, obviously having choked up himself at the words. “Now that you’ve exchanged your vows… Tony, do you take this man, Peter Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, until the day you die?”

“I do.” Tony says, voice thick with tears. He slides the ring on Peter’s finger.

“And do you, Peter, take this man, Tony Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband, until the day you die?”

“I do.” Peter whispers. He takes his ring and slides it onto Tony’s finger, smiling at it.

“Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Peter laughs out a happy sob, arms flying around Tony’s shoulders and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He hears the applause, hears the music and the crying and sniffling. But all he can pay attention to his boy- his husband. His husband, Tony Stark.

Peter pulls away from the kiss, still crying happily. He smiles as MJ takes his hand and leads him away, to change into the reception suit. He knows Tony is doing the same. He sniffles and lets MJ fix his make up, lets her change him. And then he holds her hand, laughing hysterically. “I’m married.”

MJ smiles fondly and hugs him. “Go dance with your husband.” She says softly.

And so Peter goes, into the room with gold table cloths and red carpet and blue lighting. And he dances with his _husband_.

And Peter Stark could not be a happier man.


End file.
